


Shhhh

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: Behind closed doors, Steve likes to be in control.





	

“Shhh, shhh, shhh,” he wasn’t very loud, barely a whisper, but his request may as well have been shouted from the rooftops. It echoed inside your head, bouncing through the grey matter like a fucking ping pong ball.

The callouses on his fingers scraped your skin like fine-grained sandpaper. His palm was on your collarbone, long fingers splayed over your neck, tips dragging along the lines of your throat, one at a time; rhythmically, as if you were a musical instrument. And fuck, did he know how to play you.

You worried your bottom lip until you thought it was going to split, but even if it did, a little blood never bothered either of you. You tugged at the silken restraints, not really trying to get loose from the headboard, but out of frustration. God. You just wanted him to fuck you.

Goosebumps dotted your skin, flaring to life under his touch; gentle yet firm. Your name sounded like sin on his tongue, “you gonna be a good girl and listen?”

You couldn’t answer him. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to. You wanted to scream at him, tell him that you’d be his good fucking girl, but his thumb and forefinger squeezed and cut off your ability to speak, let alone breathe properly. Your answer was a raspy reactionary intake of oxygen.

Steve’s lips brushed against yours as he spoke, “That’s what I thought.” There was a thick moment of silence before his mouth was on yours, tongue thrusting in and out, teeth clashing against yours. This was a side of Steve that few people knew about, his need for dominance, to be in charge, he damn near vibrated with it.

His cock was thick and heavy against your cunt, dragging through your wet folds, spreading the slick that would ease his entrance. Not that you ever had a problem taking every inch of Steve, but he was thick and slightly curved, you could use all the help your body could provide. Especially after tonight. Steve’s sexual appetite had always been a little more intense than other men’s, but even more so after a disastrous mission. A mission where your life was on the line.

Already having been stretched out by Steve’s cock and fingers several times, there was a pleasant burn of overused muscles and you were sure your wrists would need some treatment. But that was forgotten the moment Steve grabbed your thigh, threw it over his shoulder, and drove himself home with a growl of your name.

You gripped the headboard as Steve pounded into you, fucking you into the mattress, filling the room with the wet sucking sounds of sex, gasps, and satisfied moans. His hand remained on your throat, cutting off your air supply every couple of thrusts, just enough to make your vision blur and heart pound faster and harder. You wanted to shout, beg him to choke you until you came, that you didn’t care how much pain he inflicted; all of it only fueled the orgasm that was rapidly building. An orgasm that he seemed to thoroughly enjoy denying you. You wanted to do all those things, but all you could do was watch as he fucked you. Every inch of Steve was glistening with sweat and your cum, beads of it shimmered in his hair and on his chin from when he had buried his face in your pussy. Thick muscles flexed under his skin with every thrust of his hips and flex of his hands.

With his knees digging into the bed, he spread your legs wider, pinning them down with his thighs and all but slammed into your g-spot. If he hadn’t already squeezed your throat, the heavy brush of his cock-head would have taken your breath away.

“Be a good girl and cum for me,” he demanded, stormy blue eyes cutting deep into yours.

The lack of oxygen sent your body into overdrive and everything went white as you came, pulsing around his cock, pulling a long groan from the man above you. His mouth was on yours, sucking on your tongue even though you couldn’t breathe.

He still fucked you as his hand fell from your throat, spilling your mixed cum down your thighs. The air was heavy, thick with sweat and sex, but it felt like heaven in your oxygen deprived lungs. The twitch of his softer cock sent another wave of euphoria through you that hit you like a ton of bricks. Your eyes rolled back and you weren’t sure if you were speaking english when you screamed, but every second of it was fucking incredible.

You faded in and out, catching only glimpses of Steve as he walked into the bathroom, as he walked back and cleaned the cum from your thighs. You barely registered the removal of the silken strands or that he helped you drink a bottle of water.

“Gotta keep my good girl hydrated,” he whispered into your hair before turning off the lights and climbing into the bed. A towel had been placed under your ass since he highly doubted you were up for changing the sheets.

The **_ba-dum ba-dum_**  of his heart on your cheek was all it took for you to give into the exhaustion that chased the best high you’d ever have.


End file.
